Into the Future
by Cececat
Summary: After almost being murdered by her brother, as she was in RotOQ, Magenta flees to Earth. Though things don't go as planned. She ends up stranded in the year 2016 and encounters a small gang of peculiar beings known as 'fans'. What will she do? (Please Read/Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RHPS.**

 **A/N: Here I try to bring RHPS characters to the current era (meaning this era). It sort of takes place in an alternate version of the 'Revenge of the Old Queen' universe. Magenta was not murdered in this story. Of course, that's merely the set-up. It's really about her reaction to a more modern Earth...**

* * *

I nearly understand why he did it.

Well, why he tried to do it.

The idea that his sister could've even thought of cheating on him was just too much. It's a shame I didn't have time to explain that it wasn't my fault. Not to mention my brain was still clouded with whatever De'Lordy had given me. Though explaining might've made no difference. I'd still cheated, however unwillingly, and my brother sort of had the right to try to gut me as a punishment. The legal system on the planet Transsexual is rather old fashioned. People are so busy partying that they don't have time for such things. Oh well.

After escaping my angry beloved, and that impressive ornamental sword he'd been waving at me, I decided to visit Earth. Nobody knew me there save for a hanful of fools too scared to rat me out. If Earth was the same place as it was three years previously I would be far safer than back home. I wouldn't be surrounded by armed bastards, in the least. Never had I seen an Earthling carry a weapon. They're too polite or fearful or something. There's a reason we call it 'mostly harmless'. Very rarely do you run into a serious threat there.

Anyway, I stole a cheap ship at the nearest spacedock. Ther

There's always something terribly tacking in the corner of a parking area. If you've got to steal something you should steal the cheapest thing so that nobody bothers trying to get it back - or so went my reasoning at the time. Though there's a reason people won't pay much for such ships. There's always a reason... I just didn't expect to find it out on a short, one-way trip.

In the least I'd ended up in the proper place space-wise.

The problem was the time. According to the ship's partially smashed dashboard the year was far latter than 1977. Quite a bit of time had passed. One of the first things I saw was an ugly sign they proclaimed 'Vote Trump/Pence 2016'. So the year was probably somewhere from 2015-2017. How awful. I really wasn't prepared for that.

Yes, I really had traveled in time. Yes, I really was astoundingly pissed off.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Though this is sort of a RotOQ** **alternate universe sort of story, it only bears some resemblance to that 'verse. Most notably the hotel showers being teleporters concept is not in this story. That would make the very premise of this story not possible, or at least silly. I had to make it harder to get to Earth.**

 **Another thing worth noting is that this is from Magenta's POV in the past tense. The audience is getting everything through her eyes. She's got a lot of thoughts in her head - quiet sorts often do. Sometime it'll get a bit messy, and things she's thinking at that exact moment in the story will be added in _italics_. That's supposed to make the reader feel more 'in' her mind... I guess. I'm sorry if this is not good. **

**And thank you for the favorite, Vengeance FoREVer! **

* * *

The place I'd ended up was the suburbs of a city called Washington DC. When a extraterrestrial wishes to announce their presence to a large percentage of Earth's population they land in either DC or another city called 'London'. They're rather famous places, I suppose, and highly influential. Parking your starship in the suburbs of such a place is actually quite clever if you want to stay hidden. Who would expect an alien to be _there_? Surely they'd either be in the city or camped out in the middle of the desert? That's how people often think, and that's why I'm glad I landed where I did.

Of course, it would've been better to be a few miles away from my exact touch-down point. Somehow I'd managed to crash into a large metal rectangular prism. Soon I realized that it was a trailer set up in the backyard of an apparently overcrowded school. Though the trailer I'd landed on wouldn't be useful anymore - both the trailer and my ship were totaled. _Hopefully Earthlings don't set up security cameras outside schools_.

Not that I could be blamed even if they caught me - no, it's that faulty ships fault! I'm just a mostly innocent bystander. I'm always the mostly innocent bystander. One couldn't ever blame me for the death of Dr. Frank N. Furter or any other unhappy event I witnessed. Even if I planned such things nobody would blame me. I'm the cute younger sister who never says much. Smile and the world smiles with you, ignoring whatever bad things are happening just 'round the corner...

After a moment of sitting upon the seat of my ship and glaring unhappily out the front window, I gathered up the belongings I'd brought along (a small bag of rather useless objects) and abandoned ship. I wandered away from the field of trailers - there was a whole herd, like a group of giant metal cows waiting aimlessly for the butcher or a falling spaceship - and towards the school.

Judging by a group of children I could see through a window the place was meant for Earthlings aged 11 to 14. Having encountered such children before in Denton, I knew them to be the most detestable of all Earthlings. They're at the point in which they're too old to be amazed by the knowledge of their elders... yet to young to know how annoying arrogance is.

Why, you surely wonder, was I walking towards a whole building of them? What would you do? Kids can be rude and annoying, but they're also willing to help a mysterious stranger. They like adventure almost as much as they like upsetting their parents. It's fascinating.

When I'd gotten to the nearest door I began to pick the lock. This was something I liked to do, oddly. I feel safer when I can control the doors. If someone else unlocks a door and lets me into a building I don't know if I can leave. They have the power of the doors, not I. What if the lock was a type I wasn't able to pick? Then the other person could keep me locked up. Control of a situation makes me feel safer. Those cameras at the castle were used by me for more than voyeur, you know. Not that such a thing is relevant. The Denton Affair was a long time ago - especially since I'd time traveled into the future.

Anyway, before I could pick the lock I heard someone clear their throat.

I quickly turned around to see three boys staring at me. All three had fair skin and ordinary features, though they were of varying heights and hair colors. The tallest one looked quite harmless, the slightly shorter one also didn't seem like a threat, while the shortest one looked quite angry.

"You look like my sister's favorite film character," he said coldly. "Are you one of her idiot friends that dresses up on Saturday nights?"

The tall boy sighed, shaking his head. "Pete, that wasn't the nicest thing to say."

"And it's not even Saturday!" the medium one added.

"For all we know some could dress up at other times. Mal has worn his Starfleet Science Officer Uniform when it wasn't convention season," Pete pointed out.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves before being grumpy," the tall one pointed out.

"Fine. My name is Peter 'Pete' Scott, this tall young man is Raymond 'Ray' Aykrond, and that medium-sized boy is Harold 'Harry' Spengler."

"My name is Madeline Vitus," I (partially) lied.

"Vitus..." Harry muttered. "Is that Latin?"

"Indeed. It means 'life'," Pete replied.

"Does it?" I said conversationally.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Time for the truth, I decided. _They'll really want to help me if I tell them_...

"I am an alien woman who's brother almost killed her. Earth seemed like a safe hiding place for now, since you're all so harmless," I explained. "Will you fine young men help me? Don't you love aliens, kids your age...?"

"I don't believe in aliens. Well, not ones that look like you," Pete told me.

"Harry and I do," Ray said cheerfully.

"Yes, but you haven't got Leigh," Pete told them.

"Who's Leigh?" I asked.

"His older sister. She's a bit strange, though she'll adore _you_ ," Harry told me.

The boys took me home. Apparently the school day had ended a few hours previously and they'd just finished an after school club. As we walked and they talked I began to think I'd missed something. There seemed to be an inside joke regarding 'Leigh'... whoever she was. I was starting to feel powerless...

* * *

 **A/N: the three boys are loosely based on my brother's friends and named after the original Ghostbusters (and their actors, in some cases). 'Pete' is a guy who doesn't believe in aliens helping an alien out, while 'Peter Venkman' is a guy who does't believe in ghosts 'capturing' them.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
